theBOX!
by Zashache
Summary: fict Naruto pertama saya...hahahaha...ini SasoDei, pokoknya gak jelas...tentang pengakuan cinta Deidara di TheBOX senayan city...masuk Ochannel pula...hahaha...baca aja dah


Hahaha…

Hahaha….

Ini fict Naruto pertama sayah… gak tau, mendadak nyamber aja kayak petir disiang bolong setelah nonton acara The-BOX di O channel… hehehehe….SasoDei adalah pair yang imutt…. Kya, senangnya….

© Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Dan ku t'lah jatuh cinta, kuwanita dan engkau lelaki, perasaan kuberkata, 'I'm falling in love….'_

_Sang cinta mendekatlah, malam menyanggupi jadi saksi…_

_Harti kecilku berkata, 'I'm falling in love….'_

_i'm falling in love…._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Deidara baru kali ini tau rasanya cinta…

lebih tepatnya, Jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya….

Lebih speksifiknya, Mabok Cinta.

Dei ciiiiinntaaaa buanget ama sasori, Partnernya sendiri,

Saat pertama kali dia melihat partner barunya itu, jantungnya langsung berdetak kencang, kepala rasanya mau pecah, sakit perut pengen boker, dan lebih parahnya, ada lagu _Terpesona_ berniang dikepalanya setiap kali dia menatap/ ngelirik Sasori.

Namun Sasori, selaku orang yang bersangkutan, tidak menyadarinya… dia biasa2 aja menghadapi Deidara yang sudah ter-cap sebagai anak hiperaktif-yang-gila-seni.

Sasori juga males ngeladenin Deidara…

Dan juga, karena Deidara yang udah KO duluan ngeliat Sasori jadinya hubungan mereka ya gitu2 aja…jadi monoton….

Paling banter tuh mereka ngomong cuman begini….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**Deidara:** Sasori-danna, un!

**Sasori:** ya, ada apa dei?

**Deidara:** uhh…. Haa… (udahkeringet dingin, dan muka merah)

**Sasori:** ………. (mulai gak sabaran)

**Deidara:** kamu tau ga kalo kecoak ntu masih bisa idup selama seminggu walaupun kepalanya copot, un?!

**Sasori:**………..

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Percakapan lainnya…)

**Sasori:** deidara…

**Deidara:** HAH!? Iya ada apa sasori-danna, un! (udah girang duluan)

**Sasori: **Kamu belom transfer duit kost yah ke Kakuzu..? orangnya marah-marah ampe nyembur-nyemburin kolam ikannya pein-sama tuh, cepetan bayar…entar didepak keluar loh ama dia…

**Deidara:** (cengok sebentar) baiklah…sasori-danna, un….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ya begitulah….suatu malam, Deidara yang udah gak bisa nahan napsunya akan sasori meminta tolong kepada tuhan….

"ya tuhan, tolong berikan aku kekuatan agar aku bisa menyatakan cinta kepada Sasori-danna, un!" kata Deidara dengan tatapan memelas abis.

Tiba-tiba….

'_saya tahu masalah anda nak…._' Suara jeleek banget kedengeran, tapi gak ada orang yang ngomong.

"SYAPA LO!?"deidara udah jadi panik sendiri, dia udah nyiapin semprotan merica kalo ada apa2.

'_saya orang baek nak, saya yang akan membantu kamu untuk mendapatkan cinta kamu…_' kata suara jelek itu.

tiba2 Deidara merasa jalannya telah terbuka, cahaya menerawang dari Langit menyinari jalannya, dimana didepannya ada Sasori yang memakai pakaian Maid XD

(Kasih jeda sebentar, Deidara mimisan se-ember bayangin sasori pake pakaian maid yang seksi…huah… XD)

"emm….Mbah, trus gimana caranya aku nembak sasori-danna? Deketin dia aja aku dah keder! Gak bisa, un!" tiba2 Deidara kehilangan semangatnya…. Jalannya tertutup…..

'_naak, itulah gunanya saya ada disini….udah mendingan kamu ambil hape kamu…_'

Deidara yang bingung mah manggut2 aja….dia langsung ngambil hape N80 nya yang hampir kemakan ama Zetsu.

'_oke sekarang kamu…. KETIK REG (SPASI) SAHARA, KIRIM KE 9425, MAKA KAMU DAPAT BERKONSULTASI TENTANG MASALAH PERCINTAAN KAMU DENGAN MADAM SAHARA!!_'

GUBRAAAKKZZZZ!!

Deidara langsung bergubrak ria…

"APA2AN NEH!?" Teriak Deidara kesel.

'_Saya seriuss!! Udah kirim ajaaaa!!_'

"dasar GaJe….un." Deidara hanya bergungam kesel sambil meng-esemes Hotline Madam Sahara itu, jah…pulsa sebanyak 2000 ra'ib dah…

'_terima kasih kamu sudah memakai jasa MADAM SAHARA, Sms _

_Konfirmasi akan terkirim sebentar lagi_'

"Sialan, ini titisan dari tuhan ato promosi sih….bingung daku…un…" kata deidara mumet sambil garuk2 kepala.

Akhirnya dia menunggu untuk sms konfirmasi…1 jam….2 jam….

3 jam…4 jam…. 2 minggu….5 bulan….9 tahun…. (YA ENGGAKLAAAHH…..)

akhirnya sms konfirmasi yang ditunggu2 datang juga….. deidara langsung membuka inbox sms-nya….dan membaca sms yang baru masuk tsb, isinya**: **_**selamat anda telah bergabung menjadi pengguna jasa MADAM SAHARA, sekarang silahkan anda menengok kesamping anda.**_

"huh?" Deidara lalu menengok kesampingnya. Gak ada siapa2 tuh….

Tak lama kemudian….

_PPOOOOOOFFFFFFFF!!_

Asep muncul, entah dari mana asalnya (oh mungkin asep dari dapur kali ya, kan Tobi lagi masak ikan Gurame bakar) bikin Deidara jadi gak bisa liat apa2… udah gitu bau asepnya gak enak banget lagi…

"uhuk!! Hoeeekkk!! Aku buttaaaa!! Akuuu butaaa!!" tereaknya histeris.

Lalu kepulan asep2 bisa hilang berkat kipas angin, lalu munculah sosok yang tak asing lagi dihadapan Deidara…

"ITACHI??"

"Halow saaaay!!"

yuoop….Uchiha Itachi, berdiri dihadapan Deidara dengan memakai kaen sutra India warna ijo sambil megang bola kristal, hasil nyolong dari toko perhiasan diruko sebelah. Dan muka itachi full of make-up dan teuman2nya…dari jauh dia kelihatan kayak sussana.

(jadi sulit membedakan itachi dengan nyi blorong… XD)

"GYAAAA!! JANGAN GARONGIN SAYAH, AMPUN MBAH!! AMPUN!! SAYAH MASIH PERAWAAAAN, UN!!"

Deidara langsung berteriak Histeris ketika melihat sosok Itachi yang…. AJAIB/ ABNORMAL itu, ato Jangan-jangan dia salah liat itachi ama genderuwo lagi….

"HEH! Berisik tau!! Teriakan kamu tuh bisa membuat orang pada congek'an!!" sahut itachi sambil menabok kepala deidara.

"l….lo ngapain disni ita!? Apa lo madam sahara, un!?" teriak Deidara, mukanya pucet abis ngeliat muka itachi yang penuh make-up itu.

"iya jeung, ini pekerjaan sampingan gue selain di akatsuki!! Abisnya pein-sama enggak meng-gaji kita semua, ya trus gue mo makan apaan dong?? Makanya…gue kerja di hotline madam sahara…huhuhu…tugas gue ntu membantu orang-orang yang lagi seret permasalahan cintah…gitu loch…"

kata Itachi sambil bergaya-gaya ala Mulan Jameelah dalam video klip _Makhluk Tuhan Yang Paling Sexy_ dicampur ama sussana dalam sundel bolong XP

Deidara langsung muntah darah seember pas ngeliat itachi bergaya-gaya aduhai bak rumput bergoyang (halah)

"udah…khan dikau sudah me-register jasa Madam Sahara punya sayah, sekarang cepat ceritakan permasalahan cinta dikau…." Suruh Itachi yang akhirnya tobat juga untuk bergaya-gaya XD

"uh….tapi awas lo ya kalo ampe ngetawain gue….un…" Deidara merasa ragu-ragu untuk memberitahukan itachi soal permasalahan cintanya ama sasori…XD

"jah. Iya-iya gak bakal sayah ketawain…ya…liat dulu sih." Kata Itachi. Keliatan dari mukanya kalo Itachi ini tak dapat dipercaya. XD

"gue….gue jatuh cinta ama sasori…un." Bisik Deidara.

"AAPAAAAA?!" Itachi langsung berteriak High-Pitch, bikin Deidara jadi budek permanen. (LEBAY MODE ITACHI: ON!)

"yak ampyuunn!! Anak hiperaktip suka ama anak kurang kasih sayank!! Yak ampyun!! Berita ini harus disampaikan kepada Feni Rose…pasti dia senang banget nih dengernya!! xD" Itachi malah ngerumpi sendiri. Kini Deidara menyadari kalau memberitahukan Itachi kenyataan itu sungguh perbuatan yang salah.

"WOI! TUGAS LO KAN BANTUIN PERMASALAHAN CINTA GUE, JANGAN JADI LEBAY SENDIRI DONG, UN!" Deidara yang udah gak tahan ama ke-LEBAY-an temennya ini langsung tereak pake Toa Masjid langsung ke kuping Itachi.

"iya say! Eike bantuin kok!! Gak usah teriak-teriak dong! Eike entar jadi budek!!" Itachi langsung nampol kepala Deidara setelah dia mencoba untuk membuatnya jadi budek.

"trus…gwa harus ngapain, un!?" Tanya Deidara yang mulai gak sabaran.

"hhmmm…dilihat dari situasi….hn. kita semua kan tau ya Sasori itu jarang ngomong, cuek bebek, gak perduli ama lingkungan sekitar…sedangkan elo, elo itu anak hiperaktif, gila seni, gila ledakan, epilepsi…" Kata Itachi.

Deidara bener-bener pengen nabok Itachi deh…trus buang mayatnya kedalam empang….

"eh…gimana kalo pake cara baru, jeung??" celetuk Itachi.

"ha? Cara apaan, un??" Tanya Deidara.

"hehehehekehkek…khan kita tau yaaa…sasori ama yang laen senang nonton O Channel…." Kata Itachi dengan tawa mengerikan, mak lampir aja kalah ama dia!

"iya, mang kenapa, un??" Deidara sumpah bingung akan maksud itachi.

"hihihi….yok kita ke senayan city!!" Itachi mendadak langsung narik tangan deidara, trus mereka lari ngibrit ke senayan city (??)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

( 11 hari kemudian )

"wei!! Kite hari ini nonton paan yak??" sahut Hidan Yang megang remot tipi.

"nonton Mamamia aja senpai!!" sahut Tobi.

"nonton idola cilik!!" Sahut pein (GYA! Dasar pedopil!)

"kita nonton who wants to be a millionaire aja!!' sahut Kakuzu

"kita nonton sinetron _Upik Abu ama Laura _ajaaa!!" sahut Konan.

"ah Jangan!! Kita nonton animal planet aja!! Ada sodara-sodara guwa nongol!! Itu tuh dalem liputan special hiu langka karena global warming!!" sahut Kisame.

"udah, kita nonton O channel aja…ada si kemal tuh…acara the box…" kata sasori anteng.

"JAH! Pada beda-beda maunya…yaw dah di undi aja! Cang-kacang-panjang-yang-kena-JADI!" Hidan malah maen cang-kacang-panjang. Akhirnya yang kena adalah sasori.

"nah. Gitu kek!" kata sasori dengan tampang kemenangan.

"hu…padahal kan sinetron _upik abu ama laura_ lebih bagus.. tayang perdana nih!!" keluh konan.

"jah!! Nasip sodara-sodara guwa gimaneee??" tereak kisame

"ah parah lo pada!! Kan sekarang rapot idola cilik!!" teriak pein.

Yang laen pada rusuh-rusuh karena mereka harus nonton channel pilihan sasori….maka ditontonlah The Box-O channel…

"ya! Kembali lagi dengan saya, kemal di acara The-BOX! There is no secret inside the box! Seperti biasanya, the box berlokasi di Senayan city. Disini lo pada bisa curhat, menunjukan kemapuan terpendam, bakat menyanyi, dan bahkan menyatakan cinta! Seperti pada episode kita hari ini!" sang presenter the-BOX, si Kemal langsung ngebacot ria.

"idih, ada aja ya orang nyatain cintanya lewat tipi??" celetuk Kisame

"tauk, mentang-mentang udah banyak banget reality show yang bertema nyatakan cinta….kayak lemon tea…Termehek-mehek, kontak jodoh….hia" tambah Konan.

Lalu acara dimulai…episode pertama adalah mengenai pernyataan cinta yang dilakukan didalam The-BOX….tiba-tiba nongol wujudnya deidara didalem the-BOX

"HEH!?"

"LHA!? ITU KAN….."

"DEIDARA!?"

serentak semuanya jadi pada kaget, gila! Apa yang sedang Deidara lakukan disono??

'_ehem….sa…sasori-no-danna, un!'_

setelah Deidara mengomandangkan nama sasori, semua orang langsung pada nengok kearah sasori yang masih shock melihat Deidara didalem tipi.

'_uhh, pertama-tama, ini idenya Itachi…jadinya kalo mo bunuh……bunuh dia aja ya, un'_

Pas Deidara ngomong begitu, ada Itachi yang lagi nabok pintu the-BOX dari luar pake bola kristalnya XD

'_sasori….aku cuman pengen ngomong satu hal….kalo aku… aku…AKUU…..'_

'_UDAH NGOMONG AJA KEK!'_

tereakan Itachi dibelakang terdengar dengan sangat jernih sekali XD

'_AKU CINTA KAMU!! SASORI-NO-DANNA, UN!'_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

( Sementara, di KonohaGakure…..)

"HUAHKAHKAHK!! Eh-eh liat deh! Aneh banget ya ini orang!" teriak Kiba pas dia nonton aksi Deidara di The-BOX bareng ama temen-temennya yang lain.

"eh…kayaknya gue kenal deh ama ini orang…oh iya! Dia kan tukang bom itu tuhh…yang ngikutin Nurdin M. Top!! Sekarang dia ngapain di tipi?? Ketahuan mo ngebom padang yak??" celetuk Naruto.

"Idih….mo nyari sensasi aja tuh kali!!" tambah kiba.

"eh…itu tadi bukannya kakak lo ya yang ada diluar the-BOX??" kata Neiji kepada sasuke yang udah nongolin tampang maleeess banget ngeliat kakaknya bertingkah laku bak Waria Gak Guna di tipi….

"_duh! Aniki- gua ngapain sih?? Udah deh mulai saat ini gue pura-pura gak kenal ama dia aja deh…. Trus gue operasi plastik, ngubah wajah gue yang ganteng ini menjadi semakin ganteng…kemudian memulai hidup baru ama titi kamal…."_ Sasuke udah mikirin rencana pelariannya dalem kepala..XD

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(kita kembali keee……AKATSUKI BASE! XD)

' _aku tuh udah suka ama kamu sejak pertama kali kita ketemu… walaupun awal mulanya sih aku ngata-ngatain boneka kamu yang hiruko….soalnya kamu terus nyembunyiin jati diri kamu didalam sana sih…kalo aku mo ngeliat wujud kamu kan cuman pas ganti baju aja, un…'_

Deidara masih ngebacot ngomong di the-BOX, mukanya sasori jadi tambah merah seiring Deidara ngomong XD Sementara yang laen pada ngetawain sasori abis-abisan…

"HAKHAKHAK….DASAR ANAK AUTIS, NGATAIN CINTA DI THE-BOX!!" tereak Hidan, yang ketawanya paling kenceng.

"AHKAHKAK!! EH REKAM, CEPETAN REKAM!!" pein langsung ngeluarin kamera pidio bwat ngerekam 'pengakuan'-nya deidara XD

"yak ampyun!! Ternyata selama ini dugaan tobi bener, kalo senpai deidara itu suka ama senpai sasori…wah…" tobi malah ngomong sendiri XD

"huuhh….ngapain juga itachi gwa nampang disanaaa?? Entar kalo ada yang suka gimanaaaa??" sahut Kisame.

"jah…tontonan gak menarik…." Keluh Kakuzu

"deidara tuh emang gak tau malu ya..dia lupa kali kalo saluran O channel tuh keseluruh pelosok penjuru? Dasar anak autis…" kata konan.

Sementara mereka semua masih ketawa ngakak ngatain deidara, sasori udah merencanakan pembunuhan untuk……ITACHI.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(SORE HARINYA….)

"KAPOK GWA, GWA KAPOK!!" Deidara jalan ngesot ditanah, goblok banget deh…kenapa? Itachi nyeret Deidara ke senayan city, yang Lokasinya ntu NUN JAUH DIMATO! Lebih jauh daripada Konoha cing! Butuh 10 hari 9 malem buat nyampe di senayan city doang! Dasar itachi geblek…

"lha?? Yang penting kan lo bisa menyatakan cinta lo pada sasori lewat tipi! Bukannya senang gitu lho?!" lha, si Itachi malah jadi sewot sendiri….

"MAKSUD LO APA!? GUA SHOCK BANGET TAU PAS LO MAKSA GUE BUAT NGAKU DI DALEM THE-BOX! GUE KIRA APAAN, UN!" tereak Deidara segenap jiwa….

"yaa…salah sendiri mau aja! Heheehehe…." Itachi bener-bener musang licik, dia malah balikin fakta LOL XD

Deidara langsung ngambil tanah liatnya dan dilemparin kearah Itachi, Itachi ga sempet menghindar! (ya secara gitu pakaiannya udah kaya baju India yang pake kaen sutra panjang, ribet lah kalo mo jalan kemana-mana….apalagi lari??)

JEGEEEERRR!!

"AAAAA!! MAKNYOSSS HANGATNYAAA!!"

Itachi langsung terkapar kejang-kejang ditanah, seluruh badannya gosong… yah dia asyik tepar-teparan dah di tanah (EHEM! Penulis agak 'sensitip' dengan kata-kata **TEPAR**….XD)

"MANG ENAK!? RASAIN TUH! DASAR MADAM SAHARA GAK GUNA! BALIKIN PULSA 2000 PERAK GWA, UN!" tereak Deidara penuh kemenangan. Kayaknya ga ridhoo banget pulsanya ilang XD yah kita semua juga bakal marah kali kalo pulsa kite ilang sebanyak itu cuman buat ikut-ikutan _CONTENT_ hape!? Rawr! (curhat ni yeee)

tiba-tiba dari kejauhan….Deidara melihat seseorang, seseorang yang sungguh tak asing lagi dimatanya yang beler itu…

"HAH!? SA….SASORI-NO-DANNA, UN!?"

ya, sasori. Berdiri rada jauh dari tempat deidara berdiri. Serentak mukanya deidara jadi meraah abis. Mengingat kalo 10 hari yang lalu dia baru aja menyatakan rasa cintanya pada sasori lewat tipi…hehehehehe….

"Deidara…." Suara sasori terdengar sangat berat, kayaknya dia marah deh…

Deidara berasa mo nangis pas ngeliat reaksi sasori yang jauh berbeda dari bayangannya, cintanya telah diujung jalaaaaan…. (-penulis dihajar ama si agnes-)

Perlahan-lahan sasori berjalan kehadapan Deidara. Deidara udah takut aja si sasori bakal nyantet dia pake boneka kutukan…. Kan sasori tukang langganan buat boneka kutukan punya ai, Jigoku Shoujo… (woo!! Lebay!! Lebay!!)

Akhirnya sasori berada dihadapan deidara….perasaanya deidara campur aduk, antara seneng akhirnya bisa ketemu ama sasori setelah 10 hari terpisah benua, takut karena sasori nampak marah banget ama dia….dan sedih karena dia takut patah hati dicerca ama sasori.

"maa…maapin aku…aku…se..seharunya enggak ngikutin sarannya itachi, un!" kata Deidara yang udah merinding abis.

"….aku juga sayang ama kamu kok, dei" kata sasori.

Deidara langsung mangap, badannya jadi puanas tenan. Dia megap-megap nyari udara, tapi dia keliatan kayak ikan lele yang dikeluarin dari kolam XD

"cuman…kamu kalo mo nyatain cinta…jangan lewat tv kenapa…??" kata sasori sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Mukanya sasori merah, merah-nya mo nyaingin warna rambutnya.

"MA…MANGAB! Itu….itu idenya itachi! Suer, dia yang nyeret aku ke senayan city, un!" teriak deidara.

Kemudian sasori tersenyum.

Begitupun juga dengan deidara.

"oh iya, sebaiknya kita apain tuh orang?" sasori ama deidara hampir aja ngelupain itachi yang masih asoy kleper-kleper ditanah, udah kaya cacing kesetrum

"udah biarin aja, entar juga ada orang lain yang munggut…. Ayo sasori-no-danna, kita pulang, un" ajak Deidara.

"iya ya, oh iya….hari ini konan yang masak lho…masak pecel ayam…." Ujar sasori.

Lalu mereka berdua beranjak pulang dengan perasaan riang gembira….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Akhirnya. Sasori ama deidara bisa sama-sama juga, bisa pacaran juga… organisasi MADAM SAHARA ditutup selamanya karena itachi, abisnya itachi gak becus menangani masalah cinta para kliennya….alhasil si Itachi sekarang terpontang-panting Nasib kerjaanya…

" mbah, saya denger disini ada lowongan jadi asisten mbah dukun ya?? Saya mo ngelamar kerja….ini CV saya mbah, tolong diliat dulu…"

"….saya kan nyarinya jin tomang buat asisten saya, BUKANNYA BANCI TAMAN LAWANG!! KAMU NYASAR AJA, HUSH! HUSH! SONO PERGI!!"

"hueee!! Mbah!! Tolong kasih saya kerjaan dong!! Entar saya mo makan apaan?! Jadi kolor ijo, babi ngepet, ama boneka santet juga ga papa deh!! Hueeeee!"

Itachi itu emang seret duit ya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"sasori-kun, un!"

"ada apa Dei-chan….?"

"aku sayang sasori-no-danna, un!"

"aku juga sayang dei-chan…."

Deidara lengkeeet terus ama sasori setiap hari, udah bikin orang-orang se-geng jadi muak/iri ngeliatnya…

"boneka kok ama anak autis, dasar pasangan gila…"

( TAMAD )

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Fict naruto pertama saya….GAGAL. hahakhakkhkakhakhkahka! Taw ah gelap. Yang penting dah usaha….hahahaha….makasih ya bwat yang udah baca….hehehehe….

_**Jeung Konan **_kemana ya?? (baca: KorinNo Akatsuki) saya kan mo minta poto yang di JVO ama dia…enak ajeee poto yaoi MxM saya kesebar dimana-mana….XDDD (-ALAGH-)


End file.
